


Good Boy

by resonae



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon lives for Hakyeon's praises, thirsts for them like they're water to a man in a desert. And when they don't come anymore, he falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Hakyeon has a habit, and Taekwoon loves it.

 

Taekwoon would never admit to it, because just thinking about admitting it makes his entire body freeze and his ears burn. Hakyeon likes doing a lot of _stuff_. He’s called it dom-sub stuff, and they’d sat down together and read through a bunch of stuff on it and at the end Hakyeon had asked, _does that sound like something you’d be okay with? Want to do, maybe?_

 

If Taekwoon’s being completely honest, he’s pretty indifferent to it. He doesn’t really mind either way, and apparently Hakyeon likes it and Hakyeon’s good at making him feel good, too. There’s something about letting Hakyeon take the reins. Hakyeon never makes him call him _sir_ or _master_ , because Taekwoon just _won’t_ , thank you very much, but the power play is clear – he’s Hakyeon’s to do whatever with.

 

There’s no _sir_ or _master_ or anything like that, Taekwoon still clings onto Hakyeon and begs for him to let him come, begs for Hakyeon to fuck him, and begs for him to do with him as Hakyeon likes. Hakyeon’s good at taking him apart.

 

And it feels good for Taekwoon, really, but the biggest reason Taekwoon does it is for the little coos of praise Hakyeon always feeds him.

 

Taekwoon lives off praise. He flushes head to toe when someone praises him, tells him he’s a good singer, or applauds his dancing, or lauds his self-composed songs, but it’s because he likes it so much. He doesn’t know why he likes it, but it makes his insides flush pleasantly. And when Hakyeon whispers, _fuck, you’re so good_ , as he pushes his cock down Taekwoon’s throat, or when he nibbles at Taekwoon’s ear and whispers, _you’re such a good boy_ , Taekwoon feels like he’s going to melt.

 

“Fuck, Woon,” Hakyeon whispers, dark fingers tugging into Taekwoon’s hair. They’re in the handicap stall of the bathroom at KBS, and it’ll be _so so bad_ if they’re caught. But it hasn’t stopped Hakyeon from pulling Taekwoon into the bathroom, pushing him onto the toilet and pulling his head forward. Taekwoon had unzipped Hakyeon’s pants with steady fingers and sat waiting with his lips open until Hakyeon pushed the head of his cock into Taekwoon’s mouth, and now the cock was wedged fully into his throat.

 

Taekwoon’s eyes sting with tears and he has to remember to breathe through his nose because he can’t breathe with his throat jammed with Hakyeon’s cock. It’d taken him such a long time to be able to take all of Hakyeon in his mouth, but Hakyeon had been patient. “Fuck,” Hakyeon repeats, eyes glassy as he looks down at Taekwoon. “Eyes closed, babe. You’re so good.”

 

The praise makes Taekwoon’s heart leap, and he drops his gaze immediately, shutting his eyes and letting Hakyeon pull back a little before pushing back in. Hakyeon untangles one hand from his hair and cups Taekwoon’s chin, sliding his fingers downward so he’s gripping just above Taekwoon’s throat. He pulls out, slowly, and then pushes back in. “I can feel my cock here.” Hakyeon chuckles, pressing up right where Taekwoon’s throat and his chin meet, and Taekwoon forgets to breathe for a second when he feels Hakyeon’s thumb meet his cock in his mouth. “I bet if I bent you over, I could get your throat to distend a little.. I’ll have to try that when we get home.”

 

Taekwoon feels his breath hitch when Hakyeon pulls out, and he coughs, a little, and shivers as Hakyeon wipes the mess from his face. His throat is sore, his lips are sore, and the inside of his mouth is raw, and he hesitantly runs a tongue along his cheeks. It hurts a bit.

 

“You did good.” Hakyeon whispers, tucking his erection back into his pants. He winks when he sees Taekwoon’s confused look. “I’ll save it for when we get home. You’re so good for me.”

 

The compliment makes Taekwoon forget his sore mouth and he ducks his head to hide his grin.

 

\--

 

He knows that when the Jaehwan and Hongbin clear the room to sleep with Wonsik and Sanghyuk instead, Hakyeon’s told them to keep away for the night. He sits at the edge of his bed, worrying his teeth in his lips. His hair’s dripping a little onto his shirt, but he can’t really care about that right now. Hakyeon’s not home yet – he’s got the variety show filming today so he’ll be later than the rest of them, and Taekwoon worries his bottom lip in his teeth.

 

Still, it’s not long until he hears the door unlock. Hakyeon shuts it quietly because it’s 2AM and everyone is asleep, and Taekwoon hears him head straight for the showers. Hakyeon doesn’t rush. He takes his time and he smiles at Taekwoon when he enters the room and finds him sitting on the edge. “Waiting for me?”

 

“..Yes.” Taekwoon nods, and he waits for the _good boy_ but it never comes. He doesn’t think much of it as Hakyeon pushes him down gently, and tells him to arrange himself so he’s lying with his head hanging off the edge, blinking at the front of Hakyeon’s pants. He suddenly remembers what Hakyeon told him in the afternoon and he opens his mouth at Hakyeon’s urging.

 

Hakyeon slips the sweatpants off his waist and coaxes his cocks out of his boxers, keeping his fingers on Taekwoon’s cheeks. He doesn’t say anything as he pushes the head past Taekwoon’s lips, pressing his fingers lower so Taekwoon’s craning his neck backwards, throat stretched as far as it can. He instinctively relaxes his throat when Hakyeon pushes in, and he fights not to choke. “Fuck,” Hakyeon whispers. “I’ve always wanted to try to distend someone’s throat.” Hakyeon’s fingers press down on Taekwoon’s throat and Taekwoon’s throat seizes around Hakyeon’s cock, making him choke and cough. But Hakyeon doesn’t pull out – he keeps Taekwoon’s head pressed against the foot of the bed. “Relax and breathe through your nose.” His voice is stern, but not unkind, and Taekwoon fights his reflexes and manages to breathe through his nose.

 

When he comes to he realizes there’s a bitter taste in his throat and he has to swallow, and something thick slides down his throat. Hakyeon pulls out, grinning a little. “Sorry, all that tightening did me in.” He smiles, apologizes and rubs Taekwoon’s cheek but there’s none of the usual praise.

 

Taekwoon swallows, his throat raw and hurting and his chest suddenly numb with fear. But it makes sense, he tells himself, because he fucked up, and Hakyeon had to actually walk him through the blowjob even though he shouldn’t, not anymore. He wasn’t good, and he shoves the uncertainty away, staying stock still because Hakyeon hasn’t told him to move yet.

 

“Did you prepare yourself?” Hakyeon asks, leaving him hanging off the edge of the bed. Taekwoon panics, because he hasn’t, and he doesn’t remember Hakyeon asking him to, either. Hakyeon sees his eyes shaking and he smiles. “It’s okay, I didn’t ask. I was just wondering. Face the headboard, on your hands and knees.” Taekwoon scrambles to obey, gripping the sheets below him as he hears the click of the lube and it’s not long until he feels the cool gel dribble down his back and Hakyeon’s long fingers slide into him. It’s two at once, and he gasps, fighting not to clench down as Hakyeon carefully works him open. He’s desperate for a praise and he doesn’t make a single sound because Hakyeon hasn’t allowed him to, keeps himself from rocking back onto Hakyeon’s fingers or moving at all.

 

The praise doesn’t come – Hakyeon just hums lightly, kneading his ass before sinking inside without a single word of warning. Taekwoon gasps, clutches harder at the sheets below him as he spreads his legs wider to accommodate Hakyeon. Hakyeon laughs in response, kindly, but there’s still no praise and Taekwoon’s mind spirals.

 

Hakyeon fucks him roughly, fingers gripping into Taekwoon’s hipbones and he knows there are going to be bruises there tomorrow, shaped like Hakyeon’s fingers. Hakyeon liked to press his fingers on them afterward, laughing and pressing kisses to his temples and praising him like always.

 

Sex ends without much – Hakyeon hasn’t even forbade him from coming, but he doesn’t, not until Hakyeon jerks him off afterward. “Sorry,” Hakyeon sighs, cuddling into him afterward. “I’ve had a bad day at the studio. I just feel really pissed.” He pressed his lips to Taekwoon’s temple and Taekwoon sighed in relief. This was the Hakyeon he was familiar with, not the aloof one from before. He slid his hands under Hakyeon’s shirt and Hakyeon chuckled. He reached over Taekwoon, tugging the wet tissues from the bedside table he kept them in and carefully wiping Taekwoon down. “I love you a lot, Taekwoon. You know that, right?”

 

Taekwoon nods. And it should be enough, Hakyeon sincerely whispering his love into his ear, but it isn’t. His gut clenches uneasily at the lack of _good boy_ from Hakyeon, and he wonders, desperately, if he wasn’t, if he somehow messed up and that’s why Hakyeon’s in such a bad mood.

 

\--

 

He tries getting up early – and that takes effort for him, really does – and making breakfast for Hakyeon. Hakyeon beams, thanks him and spends about half an hour trying to figure out the occasion and it’s kind of cute, but Taekwoon doesn’t get the praise. He tries again, packing lunch and bringing it for Hakyeon, having dinner reader, and even letting Hakyeon hear the bits of music he’s working on, but nothing brings praise.

 

At this point he’s sure he’s done something wrong, but he doesn’t fucking get it. Hakyeon won’t praise him, no matter _what_ , and he’s doing everything he can. He’s even trying to _smile_ and laugh more. He tries dealing with Hakyeon’s incessant nagging and constantly being attached, but there’s no praise.

 

It’s been about a week since he heard a single praise from Hakyeon, and he feels almost nauseous. He’s almost thirsty for it, in a way that makes him feel almost disgusted with himself, and he’s pining so much for it that he’s not even hungry. He can’t sleep, he can barely eat, he messes up in almost every dance practice, and his voice breaks every time they’re on stage.

 

“All right,” Hakyeon sighs, “What’s wrong with you?”

 

“What?” he mutters, knowing full well what Hakyeon’s talking about but refusing to acknowledge it. Plus, it’s not like he can say _this is your fault!_ Hakyeon probably doesn’t even know what he’s doing wrong. In fact, Hakyeon isn’t even doing anything wrong. Frankly speaking this is all _Taekwoon_ , and Hakyeon doesn’t deserve to hear his cheek, but Taekwoon can’t help but feel a little mad. He’s tried so hard for Hakyeon. He tried _everything_ he knew how, and he’d been trying, so hard, and his life felt like it was slipping through his fingers.

 

“You know what.” Hakyeon sounds pissed. Taekwoon knows Hakyeon is tired. He’s got the busiest schedule out of all of them and Taekwoon sincerely doesn’t envy all the things Hakyeon has to do – pull his lips into a smile even at the worst jokes, laugh even when people talk badly about him, and then trudge to another schedule to do things he doesn’t want to do. “What is wrong with you lately? You’re messing up on everything and Sanghyuk and Wonsik say you’ve been prissy at them for no reason. They’re not people for you to just take out your anger on, you know.”

 

“Nothing’s wrong,” he snaps, voice rising above normal. He’s still quieter than Hakyeon is, but he can tell by the twitch in Hakyeon’s eyebrow that Hakyeon’s going to yell. And Hakyeon does. Taekwoon listens to it, barely paying attention not because he doesn’t want to listen but because he can’t take Hakyeon yelling at him on top of all the rest of it.

 

Hakyeon stops mid rant. “Taekwoon,” he hisses, grabbing Taekwoon’s cheeks. “Are you even _listening_?” Taekwoon wants to answer yes, he is, but Hakyeon doesn’t let him answer. He just turns on his heels and marches out of the room, leaving Taekwoon to stare at the slammed door.

 

And suddenly everything clicks into place. Why Hakyeon stopped praising him, why Hakyeon stopped recognizing everything he did no matter how hard he tried.

 

Hakyeon doesn’t love him anymore.

 

\--

 

After the revelation hits, Taekwoon stops everything. He can’t even get himself out of bed. He’s always gotten sick easily and he gets sick again, fever raging his body and leaving him powerless. The cool hand that takes care of him isn’t the usual – it’s not Hakyeon’s but rather Jaehwan’s, who clicks his tongue and nags quietly at him. “Jaehwan,” Taekwoon manages, his soft voice cracking with fever, “quiet.. please..”

 

Jaehwan mumbles, but sighs worriedly, placing his cool hand over Taekwoon’s forehead. “Get better soon, hyung,” he sighs, wringing out a cool towel to pat away Taekwoon’s cold sweat. “I wish you’d stop getting sick so often.”

 

He peeks an eye open. “Where’s Hakyeon?”

 

Jaehwan pauses, face unreadable for a second. “He’s.. I have no idea. We tried calling him to tell him that you were sick, but he’s not picking up his phone. Hyung, did the two of you fight? What’s wrong? You two were yelling at each other – well, okay, he was yelling at you and you were just kind of talking at him which is your version of yelling, but still. What happened?”

 

Taekwoon just shook his head and drew his blanket over his eyes so Jaehwan wouldn’t see him crying.

 

\--

 

He must have fallen asleep, because he woke up when a cool hand touched his cheek. His eyes flew open at the familiar feeling to find Hakyeon bent over him. “Hey, sorry,” Hakyeon smiled. “I didn’t mean to wake you. You were off lately because you weren’t feeling well, huh? You should’ve just said something, you know. You know it hurts me when you’re sick.”

 

Taekwoon doesn’t know what starts him, except Hakyeon’s voice is so _gentle_. He can’t help the words as they tumble out of his mouth. “Why don’t you love me anymore?”

 

Hakyeon’s hand freezes. “What? Woon, what are you- What?”

  
Taekwoon doesn’t register Hakyeon’s shock as anything good. His fever-muddled brain insists Hakyeon must hate him now. “I tried to be so good, Hakyeon, I did, but you wouldn’t ever praise me and it’s because you don’t love me anymore, isn’t it? I tried, Hakyeon, I really did.” His voice is scratchy, and tears are starting to fall past his lids and he can’t even stop them anymore. “I _tried_ so hard.”

 

“Oh my god,” Hakyeon whispers, and then he grabs Taekwoon’s cheeks, “Oh my _god_. This is all my fault, isn’t it?!” His thumbs wipe away Taekwoon’s tears, as gentle as ever, and Taekwoon just cries harder. He’s never cried so hard in his life, not even when they won first place and he couldn’t even stand because he was crying so hard. “Taekwoon, _fuck_ , I’m so sorry. Of course you were so good, you’ve always been such a good boy for me and I fucked it up.”

 

And just like that, the stuffiness in Taekwoon’s chest clears. He can breathe again, and he gasps, clutching at Hakyeon’s hands. “I was?” He manages, hiccupping. The fever makes him more talkative.

 

“Of course you were. Oh, my god. All this time I was wondering what had happened and it was _me_.” Hakyeon laughs quietly. He climbs under Taekwoon’s sheets and presses their foreheads together. “I messed up so bad and I didn’t even realize, and now you’re _sick_. I suck as your boyfriend.” Hakyeon squeezes Taekwoon’s hands, presses kisses everywhere he can, and holds Taekwoon tighter. “I love you, Taekwoon. So, so, _so_ much. And you’re so good. You’re always so good for me. I can’t think of anyone more perfect, I swear.”

 

Taekwoon lets out a shuddered sigh and lets his shoulders relax. He hasn’t even realized he’s been so tense. His entire body aches, but not in such a bad way like the fever usually makes him feel. He twists so he’s facing Hakyeon and closes his eyes. “I’ll make it up to you,” Hakyeon whispers, pressing his lips against Taekwoon’s forehead. “But for now, sleep.”

 

\--

 

Taekwoon doesn’t have to wait long. Almost as soon as his fever’s gone, he finds himself gagged and bound with his arms behind his back on Hakyeon’s bed – but not enough for it to hurt. “Does it hurt?” Hakyeon asks, smiling softly, and Taekwoon shakes his head. “Good boy.”

 

Taekwoon’s heart soars. He lets his arms relax, falling into the ropes. The ropes dig a little into his arms but they won’t leave marks that’ll last past the hour. Hakyeon gently eases him down and coaxes his thighs open, whispering soft words of praise that make Taekwoon melt under his hands. He feels the lube, warmed by Hakyeon’s gentle hands, and Hakyeon pushes a finger into him. “I don’t want you to come until I say you can, all right?” Taekwoon nods again, and Hakyeon beams. “Good. You’re so good, babe. I have to monitor my shows and I’m gonna finger you through them. You think you can take that?”

 

Taekwoon whimpers in arousal and Hakyeon laughs, pressing a soft kiss to the shell of his ear and whispering another _good_. Hakyeon fingers him slowly in lazy strokes, teasing his prostate to bring him right to the edge until Taekwoon is writhing on his lap and then avoiding it until Taekwoon is a sobbing mess on the bed. They manage to get through half a show until Hakyeon adds a second finger, pulling on Taekwoon’s rim on the stroke out and Taekwoon’s hips toss off the bed. He almost screams through the gag and Hakyeon laughs, turning the TV off.

 

“Come for me, Woon,” he whispers, and twists in three fingers and Taekwoon does, keening with his body pulled taut. Hakyeon pulls the gag off of him and kisses him, slow and deliberate, fingering him through the aftershocks and chuckling when Taekwoon gasps. “So, so good for me. I’m gonna fuck you, now.”

 

“ _Please_ ,” Taekwoon whimpers, and Hakyeon spreads his thighs and sinks in easily. Taekwoon sobs and he half wishes he could grab onto Hakyeon’s back, but he likes the rope wrapped around his arms, likes the way they dig into his arm if he relaxes too much. Hakyeon fucks him without mercy, swift and hard from the beginning and it’s almost too much because Taekwoon’s so sensitive from the prolonged fingering, but it’s so good and Taekwoon can’t help but cry and he’s just come but he’s so close again.

 

Hakyeon kisses his tears off his cheeks. “Good boy. You can come for me again,” he whispers, and Taekwoon’s back arches off his bed as he climaxes.


End file.
